Jakes Special Birthday Suprise
by Luna Elune
Summary: Its Jakes birthday and Finn has the whole day planned for him. Especially a special suprise at the end of the day. JakexFinn, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Slight Beastiality.
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking of story ideas and this jumped out at me and raped me. So here you go!

* * *

The morning rays hit Jake's eyes making him groan unhappily at being woken up so early. Jake rolled over and came face to face with a cake."Huh?" Jake said aloud. the cake read:_Happy Birthday Honey! Eat your cake then meet me at our favourite place. I have a suprise for you there! Love_ Finn.**"**Aww." Jake said happily. He ate his cake in one bite, got ready and dressed, then went out to meet Finn. He found him sitting atop a hill setting up a small picnic. Finn saw Jake approaching and smiled."Hi birthday boy!" Finn said smiling brightly and waving. Jake ran up to Finn and gave him a kiss. Finn sighed and melted into the kiss, his knees turning to jelly. Before Finn got to enveloped in the kiss he broke away, blushing slightly."Save that for later." Finn said looking away."Now we have a small picnic in your honor." Finn said smiling. Jake smiled as well then sat down on the blanket with Finn cuddled close. They ate in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other now and then. Soon they were done and it was time for the next part of Jakes birthday suprise. Finn blind folded Jake and took his hand leading him to who knows where when finally he took the blindfold off. Jake's eyes were met with a group of people screaming:"SUPRISE!" Jake smiled happily at the party before him, All his friends were there. Finn pushed Jake forward,"Go party birthday boy!" He yelled. Jake partied for a while until he noticed Finn wasnt there. He walked over to Princess Bubblegum,"Where's Finn?" He asked her."I think he went home to get your final suprise ready." she said smiling at him."Thanks, I think Im gonna go get that final suprise now." Jake said waving goodbye as he ran off.

* * *

Thats all you get for now! Review for the next chapter to find out what the suprise is. I think your gonna like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter! You get to find out what the suprise is! Hope you like it.

* * *

Jake walked home, wondering what his last suprise was. Soon he made it home and went inside. As soon as he stepped in there was a path of rose petals telling him where to go. Jake followed the rose petals to the latter that led to his and Finn's shared room. There was a note next to one of the steps, it read:_ You have to go up, to get down. _Jake hummed to himself in thought.'I wonder what that means.' He thought to himself. Jake shrugged and went up the ladder. Jakes pants got incredibly tight and he could've sworn his cock turned into a rock at the sight in front of him. Finn was laying on their bed, naked, with a red bow around his neck, and a red vibrator currently on and deep within Finn's ass."Come open your last present." Finn said sexily.

* * *

Srry this one is so short, I just love teasing you guys. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter and it is not gonna be as short as the other ones I promise! Thanks for putting up with my writers block!

* * *

Jake was on the bed and naked in record time."What a lovely present. How ever did you know it's exactly what I wanted?" Jake said licking Finn's neck."It just came to me." Finn said with a sexy smirk."Im yout personal sex slave for the day and shall do your bidding." Finn said, batting his eyelashes cutely."You have no idea how sexy that sounds to me." Jake groaned as his erection became even harder,if possible, at Finn's words. "Today is all about pleasing you. No pleasuring me, let me do all the work." Finn said, leaning forward and kissing Jake's neck."Please, keep talking." Jake groaned again. Finn giggled and started taking Jake's clothes off. Once Jake was naked as the day he was born, Finn leaned down so he was inbetween his legs, ass up in the air. Finn grabbed Jake's cock and took the tip into his mouth, Jake groaning in pleasure as he threaded his fingers into Finn's long blonde locks and yanking on them slightly. Finn moaned around Jake's cock, making Jake shiver as the vibrations were sent up his cock. Jake thought it was unfair that he was getting all the attention so he brought a hand out to the vibrator currently lodged in Finn's ass. He turned the setting up to MAX and started thrusting it in and out. Finn cried out and pulled away from Jake's cock, biting his lip. He grinded onto the vibrator, mouth agape and a small sliver of saliva leaking out one corner. Jake panted heavily, loving the face and noises Finn was making. Finn leaned back down and started licking all over Jakes cock as he felt their ends fast approaching already."I h-hope...AH!...your r-ready...f-for multiple rounds." Finn gasped out. Jake tried to nod but suddenly Finn swallowed his cock whole, bringing his end upon him. Jake moaned Finn's name as he came, cumming all down Finn's throat. Jake thrust the vibrator to where he knew Finn's prostate was and watched his face as he came."J-jake!" Finn cried out, cumming all over the animal furs below them. Jake pulled the vibrator out of Finn's spasaming hole,"Get on your hands and knees and grab the headboard." Jake panted out to Finn. Finn shakily turned around and crawled to the headboard, feeling Jake's eyes on his twitching hole. Finn gripped the headboard and looked back at Jake, a wanton expression on his face."Now take the vibrator, and start using it." Jake said nudging said object towards Finn while he stroked himself back to hardness, looking at Finn's face. Finn blushed but grabbed the vibrator and swirled it around is hole before plunging it within his depths. Finn cried out while Jake groaned and stroked himself faster. Finn never took his eyes off of Jake's as he thrust the vibrator within himself, moaning and crying out."J-jake...I-Im gonna...", was all Finn could say before he came all over the bed once again, crying Jake's name out to the heavens. Jake came as well at seeing Finn's cumming face, groaning Finn's name as he came all over his hand. The couple panted before regaining their breath. Jake pulled the vibrator out of Finn's ass once again, throwing it to the side, before leaning down and licking around Finn's hole. Finn bit his lip and gripped the headboard tighter. Jake swirled his tongue around Finn's twitching hole before thrusting it in and out of Finn's entrance as an example of what he would be doing with something else later."Oooooh...Jake! Fuck me already!" Finn cried out. Jake pulled his tongue out and gave Finn's hole one last lick before leaning up and positioning himself at Finn's entrance, gripping his slender hips."Since you asked so nicely." Jake whispered before pushing forward slowly. Finn breathed out slowly as Jake's girth entered him, filling him up and making him complete."Oh! Jake...you fill me up so nicely." Finn gasped out. Jake growled and started thrusting in and out at an animalistic speed. Finn moaned and gasped and cried out as Jake thrust within him. Soon the pair felt there ends coming close once again. Finn gripped his abused member and started pumping himself to the ryhthm of Jake's thusts. Jake thrust one last time, hard and fast against Finn's prostate and that was the end for the both of them."Finn." Jake groaned loudly into Finn's ear."Jake!" Finn screamed for all to hear as he threw his head back and arched his back almost painfully. Jake stayed lodged within Finn as he filled him with his seed. Once Jake was done he pulled out, a stream of his semen following after it. Jake pulled them both down onto the bed and pulled Finn into his arms."I love you baby." Jake whispered to Finn before kissing him softly and sweetly. Finn pulled away from the kiss, sighing happily."I love you to honey. Happy Birtday Jake." Finn said as he cuddled further into Jakes chest."And that was by far the best Birthday yet." Jake said smiling before both fell asleep, each dreaming of the person sleeping next to them.

* * *

THE END! I hope you liked it! Read my other stories if you liked this one please! Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
